stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric
Eric is a goods tank engine for the LNER, later serving for their Sudrian Division, and then briefly for the North Western Railway, and he is currently working for British Railways. He is an LNER V3 Tank Engine. Bio In Goods, Eric arrived on Sodor when Peter arrived on Sodor and made a great first impression when helping Thomas deliver oil and petrol to Knapford Harbour. He made an amiable goods engine, delivering heavy loads with little to no trouble. But he did prove very absent-minded. One instance of his inattentiveness caused a great deal of trouble for the railway. In Branch Lines, While speaking to Edward, he negligently left a goods train in the middle of the line which Henry banged into, causing flat spots to his wheels. He had to act as Henry's replacement for a while while Henry was at The Works. Mr Star who was furious with Eric put him on probation, with the promise that he would be sent away at the slightest transgression. Eric continued to work in fear of Mr. Star, until Thomas' safety valve burst in Mainline while he was rushing to the hospital as Carlos Calindas' wife was pregnant. Eric was passing by to collect a goods trains, and Thomas begged him to help. Eric was reluctant, but when he realized there was a pregnant woman aboard, he had an Epiphany and promised to help, resolving not to work for Mr. Star anymore if he gave him grief. The Calindases gave birth to their son at Wellsworth Junction thanks to the selfish actions of Stationmaster Jeffries. He was named Thomas Eric Calindas after the two engines who helped his parents. Instead of being punished for the events, Mr. Star took him off probation and put him in charge of building Knapford Harbor in Scrap, as a reward for his heroic actions. Persona Eric is a dim-witted yet kind, optimistic and happy chap but sometimes his dim-wittedness can lead to problems and accidents. Livery Eric is painted in LNER Apple Green livery and red linings with the number 12 painted on his tanks. He has Black wheels. Basis Eric is based on the LNER V3 Locomotive of related 2-6-2T steam locomotive designed by Sir Nigel Gresley. A total of 82 V1s were built with 71 being rebuilt into the higher pressure V3s with an additional ten being built as V3s from the final batch of V1s. The V3 was a development of the V1 with increased boiler pressure and a resultant increase in tractive effort. None have survived into preservation. Trivia * He is presented as Warrior from Tugs. * He was a friend to Molly. * During "Scrap" Eric had a different shape which is now shown every episode since. * His name is sometimes spelt as "Erique" * Eric is age 9 in The Stories of Sodor. * Even though his basis is a suburban passenger engine, Eric is a goods engine in The Stories of Sodor. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Goods * Branch Lines * Mainline * Scrap * Ghost * Quarantine (cameo) * Carriages * Luck (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor * Inspection * Thief * Trapped (cameo) * Smuggling * Shunted * Armaments * Affection * Parade (does not speak) Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements * Management * Reshuffle * Books * Choices (cameo) * Amends (cameo) * Industry (cameo) * Services (cameo) * Trial (cameo) * Extension (cameo) * Fog Stories of War * Evacuation (cameo) * Blitz (cameo) * Combat * Espionage * Atrocity (cameo) Sodor Shorts * Costume * Teacher * Castle * Chef Sodor Specials * A History of its Railways Gallery IMGeric basis.jpg|Basis 56ECB06B-382D-4F16-B785-40C1C895ED56.jpeg IMGaffection.png Chef.jpeg Restaurant.png References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LNER_Class_V1/V3 Poll Did you like Eric? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Tank engines Category:Characters Category:LNER Category:NWR Category:Green Characters Category:Engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Protagonists Category:Nor'easters Category:2-6-2 Category:Male characters Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Stories of War Category:Sodor Specials Category:Sodor Short Category:British Railways Category:Numbered Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Destroyed engines Category:Original Characters